


Am I useless?

by voltrongotmehard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klangst Week 2017, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Multi, Screaming, Seventh Wheel, Torture, Useless, lance feels useless, seventh wheel lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltrongotmehard/pseuds/voltrongotmehard
Summary: Lance gets hurt during a battle against the Galra. He blames himself for the death of a villager. He feels useless and doubts his position in the team. He believes that nobody cares about him and that he's only a placeholder. But is that true?Don't read if you don't like Langst|Klangst





	Am I useless?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. I'm new here and this is my first fanfiction i write. I wanted to clear out that...LANGST IS THE ONLY THING I LIVE FOR. Sorry for mistakes, English is not my first language. Please do not hat :) I believe that Lance needs to be shown more love and support from the team. And i need more LAnce in Voltron season 3, he barely said anything in the first and second season...Same goes for Coran and Hunk :( I hope we'll get more content of these characters 
> 
> I don't own Voltron nor these characters (saddly)

Lance was hyperventilating. He had a panic attack. He let a villager get shot in the stomach, stabbed in the eyes and hand cut by a knife. Lance was gunshot in the arm and was laying on the ground while the villager was tortured. The villager was screaming, crying and begging for help but the blue paladin wasn't even able to stand up. The villager was taken captive while Lance was half unconscious on the floor. Lance tried to shoot as many Galras as possible to keep them away from him. In the end, Keith came to the rescue, killed all the Galras and ran towards Lance "Lance are you alright?" Keith helped Lance sit up. "Yes i'm fine I, uh..."  _don't tell them what happened, they won't trust you anymore_ "I stumbled on a stone, haha" Lance laughed nervously.

 

"Keith, is Lance ok?" Lance heard Shiro's worried voice through the coms. "Yes Shiro, don't worry he was just fooling around like always" 

"Hey, Keith, I was not fooling around!" Lance cried out. "Yeah whatever. Let's head back." Lance nodded and followed Keith. The blue paladin was a bit behind, the nausea hit him hard and the pain in his arm returned. **_Shit_**. He totally forgot his arm. Honestly, he doesn't want to think about the battle they had between the galras, how he was shot, and the villigar... ** _oh my lord the villager...HE'S FOR SURE DEAD OH MY GOD IT'S ALL MY FAULT-_**

 

_Yes, it's all your fault. He is dead instead of you. Isn't this unfair? He has a family, friends, children...And you? You have nothing, the team is better off without you, your family has for sure forgotten about you, nobody would care for your death, Lance._

 

**_No that-that's not true-_ **

Lance's thoughts were interrupted by his own screams of the pain "Lance?! Lance what's wrong?" Keith slowed down to catch up with Lance "I-Uh it's nothing, I uhm, I'm hungry let's hurry back, mullet head" Keith wasen't sure if Lance was telling the truth but ignored his thoughts and headed back to his lion.

 

The pain didn't increase when Lance was piloting blue, who, bless her, tried to comfort the blue paladin as much as possible. 

_**I need to ask Coran for pain relief medicament 'cause my arm is dying right now** _

 

Blue purred more comfort inside of Lance's head

 

_**Thank you blue, don't worry I'll be fine.** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

_You're so useless, you let people be tortured and taken away and you get yourself hurt even though you didn't help anyone, and in the end you make people take care of you. And you call yourself a paladin of Voltron? What a funny joke_

_**No stop, i'm not useless...I'm not...Right?** _

_Of course you are! You're the seventh wheel after all, you can't accomplish anything to the team._

"-ance?"

_You're only a placeholder. The team needs to find a new blue pala-_

_"_ LANCE!" Allura wasn't really amused with Lance's behavior. He was spacing out the entire time after they came back from the battle, and he has been ignoring everyone at the dinner table.

"Sorry what?" "Is everything good, buddy? You haven't been yourself for a while..." Hunk sounded concerned. "Y-Yes don't worry, i'm perfectly fine, look" He started to circle his arm, a habit of Lance, and then it happened, the pain.  _Fuck._ Lance's heart sank as the pain took over his body. He started shaking, tears surrounding the corner of his eyes. He wanted to scream.

 

_**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck** _

 

_DON'T TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED. DON'T TELL THEM YOU'RE INJURED._

**_I-I can't, the pain is suffocating me, I..._ **

"Okay, Fuck, Coran, can you prepare a...a healing pod, I-I got shot on the mission and i_it hurts like hell i think i'll pass out" Lance tried to talk clearly, but he couldn't, something was stuck in his throat.  _Oh, it's not stuck, it's coming out._ Lance started vomiting blood, way too much blood. Shiro ran towards the Lance to prevent the boy from falling.

"Hey, Lance, I need you to calm down okay? Take deep breathes with me okay? And I need you to stay awake with me, you hear me?" Shiro's voice was very calming and Lance really appreciated it. He nodded. "Good. Now Coran, can you prepare a healing pod immediately?" "Already on it" Coran, followed by Allura, started sprinting towards the infirmary. Hunk started freaking out "Oh my god, oh my god, how could this have happened? How didn't I notice this? I'm such a bad friend oh my god Lance is going to di-'

"HUNK! Calm down please, Lance is gonna be okay if you calm yourself. Now come and help me carry him, I don't want to hurt him" Hunk nodded, wiped his tears and helped carrying Lance. Both paladins were surprised. Lance was really thin compared to his height. Shiro will probably talk with him after he is healed. 

 

Pidge stayed with Keith and wiped the bloody floor. She started sobbing an Keith rested his hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be okay, don't worry" Pidge hugged Keith after that and they both went to the infirmary 

 

 

* * *

 

  

After Shiro and Hunk carried Lance, a healing pod was already prepared, Allura was examining the unconsious boy, Keith helped Shiro take Lances's clothes off, and put on the healing pod's suit. Then Lance was placed in the healing pod. 

 

"It will take about two days to heal his arm completely. Let's hope we won't have company from the Galras until then" Coran tried to lighten up the atmosphere but Pidge's and Hunk's sobs were the only thing to hear. After a while of silence Shiro finally stepped in "Okay, everyone go have a break, today was a long day after all. Don't worry about Lance, he's going to be fine." Shiro promised everyone and with that Hunk and Pidge replaced their crying with a weak smile and left the room. "Shiro, i'll go check on the planets wishes, we may not have fulfilled all of their wishes" Allura left the room after she had a last look on Lance's pod.

 

After a while Coran decided to leave because of some parts of the castle he needed to check for after this rough battle. Keith staid leaning at the end of the room, next to the door. "Aren't you going to rest Keith?" "No, I want to stay by his side until he wakes up. I'm responsible after all. I asked him if he was okay and I was fooled by his stupid lie. Ugh, why am I like this? He looked so messed up when he was laying on the floor it's all because of me he lost so much blood" Keith was interrupted by Shiro covering the red paladins mouth. "Shhh, talk no more nonsense, it's nobody's fault, he just acted so good hiding all of the pain, I'm really shocked how he can do that. Let's just be more careful next time, okay?" Keith nodded. Shiro then left to take a little nap, after all, he didn't sleep the whole night due the stress. 

 

 

Keith was left alone with Lance in one room.

 


End file.
